One Shot Ice Tub Scene
by Brittney-xx
Summary: One-shot from my story of How To Live and Love As An Alpha. I didn't write the ice tub scene so it is now this little one shot. I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF!


**So this is the one-shot that goes along with my story 'How to Live and Love as an Alpha' and is the scene from the ice tub in episode 2 of season 3 with my OC. Would be the middle of chapter 3 - Memories. Enjoy!  
~B**

Derek, Isaac and I walked into the veterinary and heard the voices of Scott and Stiles talking to Dr. Deaton. There was also the sound of ice falling into water. I looked to Derek for an answer on what was going on but he just shrugged. We walked into the back where we saw a giant tub filled with water and ice. I looked at Isaac in fear for what he was about to do.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly...comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance-like state" Dr Deaton told us. Derek went to Scott and Stiles to help them put the rest of the ice in the tub.

"Like...being hypnotised?" Isaac asked as the three of us walked towards the tub. I knelt by the tub and dipped my hand in. I flinched at the touch and stood back up again.

"Exactly, you'll be half-transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind" Dr Deaton explained. Isaac knelt by the tub and leant on it. I watched in fear and curiosity of what he would do. Was he really that daring to die for answers about his fellow pack members? I know I was but was this beta prepared to risk _death_?

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked not taking my eyes off Isaac.

"Very slow" Dr Deaton replied. I raised my eyebrows as to say 'how slow' but Derek beat me to it.

"How slow is 'very slow'?" he asked looking at the water and leaning down on the edge of the tub.

"Nearly dead" Dr Deaton replied as if it were nothing. I gasped and looked between the guys in the room. Isaac touched the water to test the temperature and hissed pulling his hand back. To say it was really cold would be an understatement.

"It's safe though right?" Isaac asked looking up to the vet.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" the vet replied with a blank face. Now I was worried. I tucked a brown curl behind my ear and sighed.

"No" Isaac sighed as he looked back at the water. "Not really" he sighed. We all heard the snapping of rubber and looked at Stiles who had put on a long rubber glove.

"What?" he asked. We just glared at him. Isaac was about to risk his life to know if what I saw was true and he was playing with rubber gloves? He pulled the glove off and walked back over to us as Isaac stood up again and let out a deep breath. I watched him with admiration, he was very brave to be doing this for his pack. I touched his shoulder to get his attention and he turned to face me.

"Look, if it feels too risky you don't have to do this" I told him while not taking me hand off his shoulder. Derek and Scott nodded in agreement. Isaac looked at me for a few seconds before I dropped my hand and he pulled his shirt off throwing it at the table behind us. I stood watching him, I had the hots for Isaac Lahey. He was damn sexy! He let out another deep breath before stepping into the tub. Scott took off his jacket and threw it aside and I rolled up the sleeves to my shirt and stood next to Scott across from Derek as Isaac took a few deep breaths. Derek nodded for Scott to help hold him under and they pushed him below the surface. The water spilled over the edge of the tub and I watched from my place next to Scott as Isaac came up from the water and howled. Derek and Scott were struggling. I moved forwards a step and leant forwards in case Derek needed me.

"Get him back under" Dr Deaton told us with his arms folded across his chest. I put my hands on Isaac's ribcage and shoved him back under with Scott and Derek. He struggled and thrashed around trying to get up. "Hold him!" Deaton ordered us again. He was getting on my last nerve.

"We're trying!" I yelled back. Didn't he know that a threatened wolf was stronger than a normal one and Isaac's wolf was threatened by the cold. We got him back under again and after another minute of thrashing he stopped. If it weren't for the slow sound of his heart beating I would have thought he was dead. My heart dropped and I watched as he floated to the top of the tub and his head broke the surface. His lips were blue but he was breathing. Deaton held up a warning finger.

"Now remember. Only _I_ talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him, draw him out" he told us. We all looked at each other but I was the first to nod. I knelt down by the tub with my hands under my thighs to warm up again. "Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton asked him as he lay in the tub still as a statue. But with the temperature of the water I was surprised he wasn't one.

"Yes, I can hear you" Isaac replied. My attention turned back to him as I watched him shiver in the water.

"This is Dr Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" Deaton asked but I kept my eyes on the freezing boy in the tub.

"Yes" he nodded. Derek and Scott both hand their hands on Isaac's shoulders still.

"I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd" Deaton said. Thunder rumbled outside and I looked up then back at Isaac. "I want you to remember in as vivid detail as possible" he continued as Derek and Scott removed their hands from Isaac. "...Like you're actually there again" Isaac shook.

"I, I don't wanna do that" he repeated twice. The lights began flickering and my mind went to the show _Supernatural_ and how demons and angels showed up with lights flickering. I shook my head coming back to reality. Isaac kicked his legs out twice and then relaxed again.

"It's alright their just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory" Deaton told him looking around at the lights. Would the flickering of the lights affect Isaac?

"I don't wanna do that" Isaac repeated again twice. "I don't wanna" he gasped out.

"Just relax...good. Now let's go back to that night; the night you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton asked.

"No, it's not a house. It's stone. Like marble" Isaac explained. We all looked at each other.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton continued on.

"It's dusty and empty" Isaac replied.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked. Thunder rumbled again and the lights began flickering again. "Isaac?" we all watched the lights as electricity crackled. "Isaac?" he was thrashing again. I put my arms back in the tub prepared to hold him down again to prevent hurting himself or others in his half-transformed state.

"Someone's here" he breathed. "Someone's here" he told us again and grabbed my arm. I looked form my arm to him again then took a deep breath and looked back at the vet.

"Isaac relax" the vet told the scared wolf.

"No, no. They'll see me" he yelled out. He began screaming and thrashing around while still holding my arm. Derek and Scott reached in as a precaution.

"They're just memories. You can't be hurt by any memories. Just relax. Relax" he said calmly as if he were a yoga instructor. Derek and Scott slowly moved their arms out of the tub again but my right arm was still held by Isaac. "Good" Deaton said soothingly. "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything" Deaton told him. His eyes slowly opened revealing his ocean blue eyes.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the full moon rises" Isaac told us.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so. I can't...see her. I can't, I can't see either of them" Isaac said through chattering teeth.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked. The lights were flickering again.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're, they're worried that they'll hurt each other" Isaac stuttered. Derek shook his head.

"I think that on the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart" he told us. I nodded in understanding.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked again.

"No" he replied.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton questioned again. The lights were pissing me off. Isaac shot upright releasing my arm.

"They're here" he whispered. "They're here. They're here" he repeated in fear.

"It's alright" Deaton soothed.

"No they're here" Isaac cried out in fear.

"Just tell us-" he was cut off this time.

"They've seen me. They're here" Isaac screamed out.

"This isn't working Isaac where are they?" Derek demanded.

"I can't see them it's too dark" Isaac yelled out. The lights were pissing me off already and Derek yelling at Isaac wasn't helping my temper, he was already risking his life to find out where the other two members of Derek's pack were and Derek wasn't satisfied with _that_?

"Tell em where you are" Derek yelled out.

"You're confusing him" I warned.

"Isaac where are you?" Derek demanded again.

"NO" Isaac cried.

"Tell me where you are" Derek yelled at the young wolf thrashing in the tub.

"His heart rate is low he could go into shock" Deaton warned. I looked at Derek pleadingly. This was his beta and he was gonna kill him if this continued.

"Derek stop. Let him go" I begged. Scott yelled with me for Derek to stop.

"Isaac where are you? What did you see?" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs with only fury in his voice.

"The vault! They're by the vault" Isaac called out. "She's dead. It's Erica" he breathed the n he shot upright completely conscious. "I saw it. I saw the name" he told us then stood up and Scoot and I helped him out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him sadly. His friend and fellow beta was dead. "It's uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an, an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault" he explained to us. He looked at each of us then stopped at my face. "What?" he asked.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it did you?" Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head.

"No."

"Uh you said when they captured you that they dragged you to a room. And that there was a body in it" Stiles explained. Isaac shook his head.

"What body?" he asked. I sighed and dropped my head.

"Erica, you said it was Erica" I told him.


End file.
